


Speechless

by KoKoa_B (J_Linz)



Series: A Martian and a Human [3]
Category: Justice League, Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, Loss of Virginity, New 52, Other, Sign Language, does not follow comics fully, more emphasis on relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Linz/pseuds/KoKoa_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda Waller's niece, Hannah was born without a larynx. In its place, her other senses were enhanced immensely, making her a nice fit with the newly organized Justice League of America team. An outstanding medic, weapons specialist and all around fighter, she intrigues the other members of the team... particularly the Martian Manhunter.</p><p>This story was what I worked on for NaNoWriMo 2013. I only got up to a little over 18, 000 words but what I truly gained was the opportunity to put down on paper something that was invading my brain for the longest! I tagged this "Major Character Death" however, the character in question wasn't a major factor in this series...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He continued to look at the documents even after Amanda Waller left her office and sighed. What was he about to embark on? How could he be the unofficial leader of this team of superheroes, as diverse as they were to begin with? Steve Trevor perked up as he felt a presence in the room and turned towards the door. He had caught a glimpse of her just before she ducked back around the corner and smiled. He knew who it was and was glad to see a friendly face, little of it that he had seen.

“Hannah…” he murmured. He could imagine her flinching, but was glad that the timid woman came back into his eyesight at last. She didn’t dare enter the room, lingering by the door frame. She kept her eyes trained on her feet as she twirled a strand of her dark brown hair in fright. The hallway leading to the office was small; at first, he wondered how Amanda could have missed her. But he retracted that thought. She was equal to a skilled ninja: it was possible for her to move around the entire building without someone noticing her.

Steve knew that the young woman wouldn’t look straight at him until he acknowledged her once more. He took that opportunity to look over the dossier yet again. He knew how to handle the woman. Steve had to let her make the first move and waited until she was comfortable enough to go inside the room.

While he waited, an idea struck him at once. Looking over the qualifications of the heroes, he at once realized that they needed one more member. One who was capable of tending to their needs, in preference, their injuries. One that was maybe untraceable in the field. He glanced over at the young woman who had remained at the door.

“Hannah… do you remember me…?” as quick as the idea had come to him, he realized how long it had been since they had last seen each other. Steve was glad that she gave him a slow nod and finally made the decision to make her way inside the room. He knew better than to approach her, himself. That would send the timid woman either running away or crouching in a corner paralyzed, a sight that he never liked in the least.

She was within arm’s length when she stopped without delay and sniffed the air. Her brown eyes widened somewhat as her attention went to the other end of the office. Steve looked on with interest as she ambled in that direction. She stopped in the middle of the room, reached out with a guarded hand, but retracted it, still staring ahead of herself.

“Is someone here with us…?” he asked her, even though he knew the answer. She gave him a quick nod and made her way behind him, peering past his arm. Steve felt her body shaking as she pointed straight ahead; he just smirked. With everything that he had been through, nothing surprised the former Colonel anymore; not even seeing a near seven-foot tall Martian materialize before his eyes. His red eyes focused on the two, more so on the woman who cowered even more behind Steve.

“How did she know I was here?” his deep voice resonated throughout the room.

“She sensed you…” Steve informed the Martian. J’onn J’onzz looked past Steve and kept his gaze on the woman who tried everything to make herself invisible behind her human shield.

“Impossible…”

“No. Not for her, anyway. And besides, even **I** knew you were here; you always have a knack for being around when someone’s talking about you. So I guess you heard everything…” he gave the documents to the Martian. J’onn looked them over and nodded.

“Yes. And I’m in.”


	2. Chapter 2

“And now, for the final member of the team. Hannah…” Steve looked towards the door. In walked what the others would have described as a very timid woman; no one could tell her age due to the fact that she kept her head down as she slowly walked in: her hair shielding her face from the group entirely. The sight was enough to make Colonel Trevor sigh out loudly, “Hannah, we’ve talked about this; please hold your head up…” he scolded. A flinch flashed through her body before she gave out a quick nod and slowly raised her head. She quickly studied the rest of the members in the room and her eyes darted down as soon as she saw the Martian. She wanted to draw her attention elsewhere and found her target; the only one who didn’t look at her: the man with the wings. He actually had his attention away from everyone else in the room, looking out the window. Hannah’s eyes slowly filled with awe as she watched his magnificent white wings move as Katar Hol breathed. She gave out a sniff in his direction and gripped the strap that was slung over her shoulder which was connected to her medical satchel: Katar was covered almost completely in blood. Before she could make her way towards the winged man, she quickly noticed that someone had got up from the large conference table. Cisco Ramon’s fingerless gloved hand was stretched out as he made his way towards her.

“Hey, I’m…”

“Wait!” Steve stepped in between the two, Hannah noticeably cowering behind him, “You don’t approach her… let her approach you.” he warned. He glanced behind his shoulders, trying his best to give her a warm smile, “It’s okay; he was trying to be polite, Hannah…” Steve tried to coax.

“What’s… wrong with her?” Courtney Whitmore asked, cocking her head to the side to study the scene more. When he felt her relax, Steve went over to speak to the rest of team.

“She’s… very sheltered. She’s not used to other people; she needs to slowly ease herself into getting to know new people. Took her almost a month to get used to me…” he remembered fondly. As he reminisced, Hannah took that opportunity to study the injured Hawkman more extensively.

“So… she won’t even speak to us until she gets to know us better?” Cisco raised an eyebrow; how was she to communicate with them if she was intimidated by them, he thought.

“She can’t…” Steve shook his head almost solemnly.

“Can’t… or won’t?” Selina Kyle asked. There wasn’t much that sparked her interest however, the way the young woman acted was enough to slightly draw her attention.

“Can’t. No voice box.”

“What do you mean…? You mean to say that… someone took her larynx…?” Tatsu Toro’s eyes slightly widened; the idea was intriguing to her.

“No. She… wasn’t born with one. So, she **can’t** speak…” Steve further explained. He took his attention away from the group to give Hannah an apologetic look however his eyes widened as he watched her slowly approach Katar. Hannah’s gaze was set on a single spot on his wings and gently reached out to touch it. Before Steve could give out a warning, Katar stiffened at the feel of someone touching him. He quickly turned around with his mace high in the air. Hannah did a quick backflip out of the way as his weapon thundered down to the floor; she crouched low to the ground and awaited his next attack. She narrowed her eyes at him as Katar glared back, raising his mace above his head for another attack. The Martian Manhunter had seen enough; before anyone could blink, he was in front of Hawkman. Right before he was to strike, J’onn grabbed his arm, stopping the deadly blow. Hannah was about to leave her pouncing strike when the Martian turned and gave her a simple look.

“ _Stand down…_ ” he told her telepathically. Immediately, she dropped back down to the floor and sat cross-legged. Hannah kept her head down and sat perfectly still as if nothing happened. All of the commotion had grabbed the attention of A.R.G.U.S. director, Amanda Waller. Steve and she stared at the sight of the woman in the strict submissive position.

“What did you do to her…?” Steve immediately accused; he knew that the Martian had powers over the mind and was afraid that he had resorted to using them on Hannah.

“I merely told her to stop her attack… nothing more.” he coolly added. Amanda carefully looked at Hannah as her frightened eyes stayed affixed on wringing her hands.

“And she just… dropped down… like that…?” Amanda looked at J’onn. He nodded but glared at Katar.

“You will **not** attack a team member without reason…”

“She **touched** me!” Katar growled back. The Martian reluctantly let go of the man’s arm and looked down at the woman. She sensed that he was looking at her and without looking up, she shakily pointed, making everyone follow her aim. J’onn narrowed his eyes more at Hawkman than anything else.

“You’re injured; she was only trying to help you. Go ahead.” he ordered Hannah. Just like when he ordered her to cease her attack, Hannah immediately got up and examined the small injury to Katar’s wing. She quickly and skillfully removed the excess strands of molted feathers from the wound; the Martian contained his smile as he saw the light glare she gave Hawkman as she dug into her satchel. The advantage of not having a voice was that she was unable to warn him about the antiseptic; as he growled at the stinging pain that wavered through, a quick evil smile registered on Hannah’s face. Katar glared over his shoulder at her as she quickly put a small bandage over the wound. When she was done, she stepped back, gave the Martian a quick look and went back to her submissive position from before. Steve slightly sighed at the sight and shook his head.

“… Hannah will be your weapons specialist… and medic…”


	3. Chapter 3

Steve finished debriefing the newly organized team, letting them know of their number one priority: support, investigate and possibly combat any superhuman that posed a threat to National Security. Their first mission, however, would be to track down who or whatever had attacked Oliver Queen and left him for dead in Kielder Forest. Each member had a purpose and/or reason for being there, including Hannah. The group followed her down a hallway that led to the armory.

“So… what’s her story…?” curiosity had gotten the best of Selina as she silently asked Steve. He gave her a small smirk.

“First of all, she can hear you…” his smirk turned into a snicker as her eyes widened, “She’s… Amanda’s niece…” he finished.

“No way; she’s Director Waller’s niece?” it was Cisco’s turn to widen his eyes. Steve only nodded.

“As I said before, she was born without a larynx so she’s unable to speak. But that somehow enhanced the rest of her senses… immensely.”

“Hmm. So… she has superhuman hearing, smell, touch, sight and taste…?” Courtney studied the woman who led them down the hall.

“Yes. It’s pointless to whisper in front of her, she can see normally in pitch black darkness and she can smell things that we, well, us non-superhumans wouldn’t normally smell… which is how she knew that Hawkman was injured. If her sense of touch is as sensitive as the rest of her senses, I haven’t noticed; I’m pretty sure that she’s had time to hone the skill down as far as not being overly sensitive to touch. She also knows every martial art known to man so she’s a highly skilled fighter; something that will be a plus to this team…” he admitted.

“I can see one fault, though. She’s… really shy. Like… abnormally shy…” Cisco pointed out. It made Steve sigh and nod.

“Amanda made sure that she was highly sheltered; didn’t want her overexposed to the rest of the world, given her powers.”

“Hmph; some aunt…” Cisco mumbled. The group finally stopped in front of what looked like a Dutch split door, something that looked out of place for the A.R.G.U.S. headquarters. Hannah unlooked and opened the door, exposing an unexpected massive armory.

“I know that you may have a weapon of some sort already on you but it’s still Hannah’s job to assign weapons of her choosing…”

“Of her choosing? How can she do that? How would she know what to give someone?” Courtney asked.

“Well… you’ll see; just watch…” Steve said nothing more. Cisco shrugged and was about to follow the mute woman inside until she abruptly closed the bottom portion of the door, “Oh… no one’s ever been allowed in; that’s **her** armory…” he continued. Cisco studied the woman who kept her head slightly down, her fingers making a nervous, abstract tattoo on the shelf that separated the two.

“Uh… not to say that you can’t do your job but… I’d like to make some suggestions for my weapon of choice…” he cut himself off when she suddenly leaned towards him and sniffed. Hannah quickly turned, disappearing inside her armory. Moments later, she returned with a navy blue velvet cloth with a matching hard case. She carefully unfolded the cloth, revealing what she had chosen for the young man, “…… Um… sticks…? Yeah; not what I was hoping for…”

“They are called Escrimas. They’re used in Filipino-styled martial arts.” J’onn corrected. He glanced at the two sets of weapons and nodded his approval, “The craftsmanship is impeccable; I have never seen this style before. They look heavier than your normal rattan-made ones…” he put his gaze quickly on the woman as a slight smile and blush appeared on her half-hidden face, “You… you made them…” he suddenly realized.

“She makes the majority of the weapons here, especially the fighting sticks.” the former colonel answered for her. Hannah gave the men a slight nod before giving Cisco his weapons.

“Thanks… guess a lesson in martial arts is next…” he half joked. When Hannah gave him another nod, he stared at her blankly, “… Seriously?” he was answered with another nod of her head. Hannah quickly grabbed Cisco’s wrist, as if she had remembered something. She hastily pointed to a small button that was located on the side of wooden weapons. He looked at them and then back at her with a smirk, “Oh… a surprise?” he half whispered. A smile formed across her lips but disappeared as she nodded. He grabbed his Escrimas, trying hard not to smile at her secret announcement.

Tatsu found herself next in line although she knew that the mute woman would turn her away; she already had her weapon of choice: Soultaker, a mystical sword that was able to entrap the souls of whoever it cut down… including her late husband’s. She wasn’t surprised that the woman leaned towards her and sniffed; Tatsu knew that it was her way of sensing whatever she needed to sense. What surprised her was that Hannah gave her a nod and disappeared into her armory. It took her longer to come back than it had with Cisco and Tatsu could do nothing but stare in slight awe as the woman returned with an array of weapons, from the basic sai to shurikens. Tatsu marveled at the weapons before her.

“I don’t understand. Are you telling me to choose…?” she asked. Hannah immediately shook her head and waved her hand over all of the weapons, “Oh… thank you.” she nodded as Hannah put them in a case and handed it to the young woman.

It was Courtney’s turn to approach Hannah; she did so with a smile on her face. When she saw that Tatsu had received weapons, she was absolutely positive that Hannah would retrieve one for her. However, Hannah immediately shook her head and pointed to her Cosmic Staff. She slightly flinched when Courtney frowned a bit and gave her a courtesy sniff. Courtney was amazed at what happened; the timid woman stared at her, giving her a rare view of her chestnut brown eyes. Her expression was that of slight sorrow, she could tell, but Hannah managed to give the young lady a nod. Before Courtney could leave, Hannah produced a somewhat worn out golden brown teddy bear. Hannah pushed it towards her, looking more at the stuffed animal. The teenager looked on in confusion at first; was she giving her a stuffed animal? Courtney had taken note of Hannah’s demeanor and gasped at the realization.

“Oh… oh, no Hannah. This is yours; I can’t take this…” she tried to explain. Hannah shook her head, taking out a small notepad and pencil from her satchel.

**_You need it more than I do_ **

Courtney read the note and reluctantly took the bear, astonished that the woman was able to sense something like that. She gave her a warm smile and nodded.

“Not much of a weapon… unless there’s some 007 stuff going on here…”

“She can also give you things that will eventually come in handy…” Steve stopped himself from rolling his eyes at Selina’s tone. Amanda appeared in the hallway, checking up more on her niece than on the rest of the newly formed group.

“How is she doing?”

“Well… she gave Stargirl her teddy bear…”

“Wait… what? She’s… had that bear since she was little…” she gave her niece a curious look. When she realized who Steve said the bear was given to, Amanda hid her smirk and nodded, “Hmm…” she knew that the young lady had trouble sleeping. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted and she tensed up as the Martian approached her niece; she was quickly reminded of how Hannah reacted in front of him earlier.

He knew that while the others had received items of importance, there was nothing in her armory that she would assign him; he simply wanted to see what her assessment of him was. The Martian had to admit that he was impressed with her from the moment he looked at her; with his own super senses, he could tell that hers were nearly on par. He didn’t need Steve to mention about her fighting skills; the way she prepared to strike Katar hadn’t gone unnoticed by him! J’onn saw that the only thing that hindered her wasn’t the fact that she was unable to speak; it was her being overly sheltered.

Hannah froze in her spot as the Martian approached her and her eyes widened in his presence. Almost in fear, she dropped her gaze, not daring to look at him again.

“Any suggestions for myself…?” he simply asked her, ignoring her fear. He was used to it, after making the decision to embrace his Martian roots more in his appearance. He was glad that she slowly looked up at him, finally leaning in to sniff the air around him.

“He’s scaring her to death…” Selina noticed. Not that she had blamed the woman; anyone who had no problem taking on the rest of the founding members of the Justice League by themselves was someone **not** to be messed with!

However, the mood had changed suddenly as Hannah’s eyes widened at J’onn. He could tell that her initial fear was erased and was replaced with a bit of overexcitement. The group was able to see her entire face as her brown eyes filled with awe. Hannah opened the bottom portion of the door and immediately grabbed the Martian by his wrist, startling him.

“Whoa, wait; what is she doing?” Cisco pondered.

“… She’s… taking him inside the armory…” Amanda’s eyes widened as Hannah pulled J’onn inside. She turned her attention towards the group, “No one’s ever gone in there… **ever** ; she won’t even let **me** in!” she rushed towards the door. It prompted Hannah to stop dead in her tracks to turn and look at her aunt. With a stern look on her face and determination in her eyes, she shook her head and signaled for Amanda to stop. Amanda threw her hands up, “Okay… okay; I won’t move! I’ll stay put right here…” she assured. Hannah gave her a strict nod and continued to pull J’onn through the depths of the armory. It was larger than he had expected, more like a miniature warehouse. The two rounded a corner and stopped in front of what looked like a workstation, equipped with three large steel desks and several rolling tool chests. Just as sudden as her excitement appeared, her shyness returned as she quickly stepped away and sat on the floor cross-legged with her head down. J’onn just looked at her as she pointed towards one of the tool chests.

“My weapon of choice is in there…?” he asked and she quickly nodded. He followed her aim to the smaller of the tool chests, the one with only three drawers. There was something that oddly pulled him towards the middle drawer; he approached the box and slowly opened the drawer. Inside, he found what anybody else would’ve thought was an old medallion. However, he knew exactly what it was before even picking it up. J’onn marveled at the manmade intricate designs engraved throughout the metal. Flipping the pendant over revealed a delicate sketch of his home planet, Mars.

Hannah had become brave enough to lift her head to see what the Martian was doing, her heart pounding as he studied the necklace. When he quickly turned to look at the woman, she immediately put her head back down.

“Where… did you get this…?” he tried to keep his tone friendly, the pendant was made entirely of Martian metal. He waited patiently as she scribbled on her notepad; it made him suddenly wonder why she wouldn’t simply communicate with him through telepathy.

**_I found it. All I knew was that I wanted to make something out of it and decided on a necklace_ **

“You ‘found’ it? Where?” he still attempted to keep his tone smooth however the urgency in his voice was present enough to make her shake slightly as she wrote.

**_Bottom level of the building. I didn’t want Aunt Amanda to find out; I’m not allowed down there. I hid it and made it here; that’s why no one’s allowed here. They would take it away. ~~But it’s mine~~ it belongs to you_ **

“… You knew it was Martian…” he asked and she immediately nodded. He traced the outline of the planet she had sculpted on the surface, “That’s why you marked it as so.” he almost mumbled. It had been centuries since he came across common Martian metal. Although it was common, he knew that it was one of the most durable elements in the galaxy; how she managed to weld it down to a simple pendant impressed him highly. The thought also made him wonder if it was just a simple gesture of a gift, “What will it do if I wear it?”

**_It makes you immune to everything_ **

The note made him pause, almost holding his breath; did she know about his weakness, the one that hindered and annoyed him greatly? And how did this simple metal, one that was found all over his planet when it was full of life, was able to make him immune to it?

“Everything? Including… fire…?”

**_It makes you immune to everything_ **

Her emphasis on the last word was enough to make him slightly smile. He had grown a slight tolerance to fire and flames but no matter what he had tried, the fact of the matter was that the element that was found almost everywhere on Earth could still affect him negatively. J’onn realized a theory; that because the metal was out of its home element, it would have some sort of powers for him… including immunity to his and every other Martian’s weakness.

He stared at the woman who still remained in her meek position and frowned.

“Stand up.” he commanded. Just as he thought, she did so without hesitation; it was enough to make him sigh, “Look at me.” his voice remained without a menacing tone. When her brown eyes met his red ones, he softened his look, “I don’t want you passive in my presence… ever. I am not above you, you are not inferior to me. And you have no reason to be afraid of me unless you give me a reason to strike fear into you… which I know you will never do. Do you understand?” he asked. Her eyes glistened for a moment as she reluctantly nodded. Hannah’s attention went down to his hand that held the pendant. Her eyes widened as he held his hand in front of her; she shoved his hand back towards him, shaking her head franticly. As she tried to reach for her pad and pencil, her reactions were enough to make him produce a full smile and a slight laugh, “I’m not giving it back to you… I would like for you to place it on me…” his words shocked her. J’onn handed her the medallion and bent down for her to place it around his neck. Timidly she did so and was yet again looking into his eyes, “Thank you. I will consider this a gift and not a weapon.” he tucked it underneath his collar that supported his cape, “We will keep it between the two of us.” he assured. She gave him a full smile, something that he had not seen since meeting the woman; J’onn knew that his gesture made her genuinely happy.

While he was satisfied to see her happy, something else still bothered him.

“Hannah… I will teach you sign language. It will be a better way to communicate rather than writing everything out.” he decided not to dwell more on why she hadn’t spoken to him via telepathy… as well as why she had no thoughts whatsoever for him to work with.

Amanda and the others quickly backed away from the entrance when they saw the Martian approaching them, Hannah almost right on his heels. She no longer held her head down but looked up at him, as though she was simply marveled by his presence. As he walked past the group, they all looked at him with puzzled looks.

“Well? What did she give you?” Steve had to break his silence.

“… That is our secret… right, Hannah?” J’onn didn’t bother to look at Steve but right at Hannah as she started to close and lock up her armory. She stopped just to glance back at him, a radiant smile plastered on her face as she nodded. Both Steve and Amanda gave the Martian a slight bewildered glance; what did he do to her?

After Steve, Hannah and J’onn left the infirmary to check on Oliver, the three met up with the other members to further discuss what J’onn found out when he probed the Green Arrow’s mind. As Steve started to assign which members would go to investigate in the forest and which ones would stay, Hannah lit up and quickly made her way into a medical supply closet. Amanda took notice and huffed.

“Hannah…” she tried but the mute woman was too busy preparing her satchel of medical supplies. She took a moment to glance at each individual (noticeably sneering at Katar) and decided on the supplies to take. When she finished, she rejoined the group, proudly holding the strap of her bag tightly, “Hannah… no.” Amanda’s words made her crinkle her brow, “You’re not going…” she told her softly. She at first shook her head and then gave her aunt a quick nod, pointing at each member and then patting her bag. Amanda huffed, “You know that you can’t go.”

“Has she ever left this building?” the thought had occurred to J’onn, who kept his gaze on Hannah; tears immediately filled the woman’s eyes.

“No. Now, Hannah… come on; don’t start with that!” Amanda scolded as she saw a few tears quickly drop from Hannah’s eyes. The mute woman bit her lip and put her head down, immediately making herself busy by fiddling with her fingers, “We’ve been through this before. I told you that this was a bad idea, Trevor! Hannah… when they get back, **then** you can tend to th…”

“She’s coming with us.” the Martian demanded, receiving shocked looks from everyone. Amanda glared at him.

“Now, hold on…”

“With her abilities, she would be of better help out in the field. This is why Steve enlisted her; for this mission, it would be useless for her to stay here. Go get your weapon, Hannah.” he kindly ordered. She looked up at him, a huge grin appearing on her face as she wiped at her tears and nodded. What surprised the director even more was that her niece didn’t even look her way as she rushed past her to retrieve her weapon from the armory. She gave the Martian another scornful look.

“You are **not** the decision-maker for this group! You don’t have the right to…”

“ **You** don’t have the right to keep her locked away as if she’s some sort of lab experiment. She is a human being and she should be treated as such. She doesn’t pose a threat to the outside world. If you are really worried about her safety… don’t be. **I** will make sure of her safety, if it will make you feel better.” he made the decision. He slightly understood the reason for the director’s overprotectiveness of her niece. However, it was the discovery that the woman had never left the building that surprised… and slightly irritated him.

Amanda narrowed her eyes at the Martian before giving out a huff and turning away. Steve sighed as he looked at J’onn.

“Are you sure about this…?”

“She was able to sense my presence even though I was invisible. If anything… she may be able to better protect us…” he explained, not bothering to look at the man. He put his attention towards the mute woman as she finally made her way back to the group, a large wooden staff in her hand.

“What is with her and sticks…?” Cisco asked. Amanda approached her niece, giving her a stern look.

“I don’t like this at all and you know this, Hannah…” she tried to reprimand. Her eyes softened as she saw her niece’s eyes moisten once more and sighed, “Be safe… please.” she nodded. Hannah gave her a slight smile and nod before making her way besides the Martian. Amanda took note of the scene; she had never seen the woman take so quickly to someone: the thought made her slowly begin to trust the Martian.

J’onn looked down at Hannah as she started to fasten her staff tightly to her back. He immediately grabbed her Bo, examining it.

“Your craftsmanship is impeccable…” he noted. Completely flustered, Hannah gave him a quick nod and looked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know that I might go all silly nilly with the names of the characters, possibly switching back and forth between their real names and their superhero names. Not going to lie: the only ones of importance are J'onn and Hannah. But, I will be nice and give you guys a list of the JLA members that are mentioned in this story along with their superhero aliases:
> 
> Steve Trevor- may also referred to as Col. Trevor  
> Selina Kyle- Catwoman  
> Tatsu Toro- Katana; I also saw that for tagging purposes on here, she is also known as Tatsu Yamashiro, her married name  
> Cisco Ramon- Vibe  
> Oliver Queen- Green Arrow  
> Courtney Whitmore- Stargirl  
> Katar Hol- Hawkman  
> J'onn J'onzz- Martian Manhunter; also referred to as Manhunter from Mars
> 
> Also; if you've noticed, when Hannah writes, it's depicted in bold italic. . On Word, it's also in a different font but I didn't feel like using html for that. Maybe later... just to see if it will take on here! Her signing will be depicted in quotations and bold. Oh yeah... telepathic messages will be depicted in quoted italics


End file.
